


Pole No Bounds

by Purp120



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I Should Be Ashamed of Myself, Love with an inanimate object, Other, Pole Dancing, Stripper pole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purp120/pseuds/Purp120
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could losing a bet really lead to love? The Eren and pole story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pole No Bounds

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this (http://chu-bura.tumblr.com/post/81918675723) on Tumblr and my two friends and I created this.....I have no comments.

“Jean…. You can’t seriously be taking that bet seriously?” Eren grimaced as the rest of the boys cornered him.

“A bet’s a bet Jaeger. I snuck one of the girl’s panties while you didn’t even get through the door. Therefore, you lose.” Jean said smugly, hands on hips, wearing the smirk bigger than his horse sized face. Eren himself sighed loudly and rolled his eyes at Jean’s antics. The bet itself was to go into the girls dorms and sneak out a pair of their panties. Eren had refused from the start (“Of course I’m not going to invade the privacy of my sister, and you better not either you bastard!”). But of course Jean didn’t care. He had snuck in, grabbed the nearest pair of panties and dashed back to the boy’s dorm, waving them about like a flag. Reiner was the one to hold Eren back in the end, and once Marco had politely returned the panties, Eren thought that was the end of that. That was three weeks ago. What he didn’t expect was for Jean and the rest of his so-called-friends to gang up on him and force him to complete the penalty. Well, except Armin, who was just quietly sitting on the far side of the room reading and muttering to himself.

“No” Eren deepaned, folding his arms defiantly.

“Pissy little Jaeger can’t fulfill a small bet, huh? You that much of a sore loser?”Jean teased and leaned over to invade Eren’s personal space. Eren scowled, and pushed his forehead up against Jean’s hard.

“Fine! Just you watch! I’m gonna so you just how good I am!”

* * *

 

 _‘Where did they even get a pole like that?’_ Eren asked himself for about the thousandth time since they stepped into one of the side rooms of the trainees’ quarters. It was just a standard pole; long, silver and shiny. They had somehow managed to attach it to the ceiling and floor, and it looked detachable, but Eren didn’t seem too bothered about that. Jean gave Eren a small shove and said, “Well go on then, what are you waiting for, your own personal band?”

Eren just glared at Jean as he sat down on the floor like the rest of the boys. He stared at the pole for a few moments before he gripped it with one hand. He started to run his hand up and down the pole, and the faster his hand got, the more his blushed intensified. _‘Stupid Jean and his stupid bets and his stupid horse face and h-’_

“Just get on with it will you?” Surprisingly Connie shouted at him, making him jerk back from the pole. He didn’t even have a clue where to start. Did men even do these kinds of things? Wasn’t it usually women who danced on this in the back of a seedy back-alley pub? He sighed and rubbed his temples. There was no way any of them were going to let him get out of this (and there was no chance that if he did it he’d ever be able to live it down, so he lost either way). He grabbed it again and tried to remember some of the poses he had seen in Armin’s porn books. He spun around so that his back was to the pole too and grabbed it with his other hand, and started to slide his body up and down it. Suddenly gaining some surprise confidence, and reveling in Jean’s slightly shocked expression, he pushed himself off the pole and stalked around it, shrugging his jacket off his shoulders slowly until it hit the floor. He stopped in his tracks, wrapping one leg around the pole and then undoing the straps across his chest with slow, untrained, abrupt fingers. He sent the straps angry stares until they finally decided to come undone. This allowed him to push up his short and feel up his slowly forming abs. It earned him a few catcalls from the other boys, he wasn’t sure which ones, but at this moment he didn’t care. He took his time undoing his straps and pushed them off his body. He mentally cursed himself, as he knew that leaving them tangled on the floor like that meant he was going to have to sort them out later. Oh well, by now he was too into it to care about anything but the pole.

He pushed himself away from the pole again and pulled his shirt over his head, pressing his chest against the pole and stretching one arm above him, wrapping one of his legs around the base of the pole. Sliding himself up and down the pole he looked over his ‘audience’, smirking at the fact that all eyes were focused on him intently. Eren turned around and started grinding against the pole, but pushing himself slightly each time he did it, so that he could undo his pants and shimmy them down his legs. He stepped out of them, almost tripping himself up, but managed to catch himself on the pole. Smiling almost fondly at it he quickly flipped himself around and started to shamelessly grind himself on the pole. He used one hand to help him spin around the pole and then rest his back against it. He ground backwards on the pole while throwing his head back. With his head thrown back he was able to spot the clock in the room, and after realising he had been dancing on the pole for at least 15 minutes he pushed himself off the pole harshly and said “Okay, I’ve been dancing for long enough. I’m putting my clothes back on now.”

* * *

 

None of the boys spoke to each other the rest of the night, and even the following morning only a brief ‘morning’ was spared. The canteen was awkwardly quiet, and Mikasa kept interrogating the two boys, demanding they tell her exactly what had happened to cause this tension. Eren just kept muttering something about a pole and Armin just kept trying to assure her that nothing was wrong. After trying to question them for a good hour, Mikasa eventually gave up and just left them to their own devices.

* * *

 

Training was especially hard that day; not only were they learning a new 3DMG move, but they also did a lot of teamwork exercises, and none of the boys really wanted to be too close to Eren, it became very difficult very quickly. In all honesty, Eren took pride in the fact none of the boys would look at him in the eye. Whenever they did get close to him they seemed to blossom into a light blush (whereas Bertholdt just sweat an extra litre). As it was now free time, and Eren had managed to escape the grasp of his controlling step-sister, Eren was on his way back to the boys’ dorms when…….

He wondered if the pole was still there. Considering that none of the boys could look him in the eye, he doubted that any of them would have been able to go into the room and remove it. He quickly scanned the hallways, and after discovering that no one was around to watch him, he slipped into the room. And quickly but quietly shut it behind him. He leaned back on the door, breathing slightly harder. He didn’t know what compelled him to check the pole. In a way, he supposed, he just wants to make sure the pole is alright, as weird as it sounded.

His eyes lit up slightly as he noticed the pole was still right where it was last time, untouched by dirty hands, safe and secure. He slowly walked up to it and caressed it gently with his right hand, pressing soft touches into it with the fingertips of his left hand. The cold sting of metal felt refreshing to Eren, and he pressed harder with both hands. He started had at the pole for a few minutes before shakily, slowly, reaching forward with his lips and pressing a light kiss against the smooth metal. The sudden realisation of what he was doing however, made his eyes widen at record speed and he jumped back. Chuckling to himself and shaking his head, he darted out of the room while staring at the floor, ripping open the door and not caring who saw him. 

* * *

 

The next day Eren didn’t hesitate to go and visit the pole. “Hi there Poley-” He started to greet the pole, but quickly sealed his mouth with both his hands. Did he just…..greet the pole…? And name it?! He laughed nervously to himself, but still trotted over to the pole and leaned his head against it.

“Fucking hell I’m attracted to a pole” He whispered to himself. He slid down the pole and leaned his head against it.“Well, it could be worse. I could like horseface.”

* * *

 

The next day, Eren was able to steal some food from the cafeteria (with the help of Sasha), and prepared himself a small meal to take with him while he went and sat with Poley. He was currently leaning his back against the pole, munching on a loaf of bread with cheese.

“You know, you’re good Poley. You’re quiet, and it’s just nice to be around you. It’s……nice….” Eren hummed happily as he kept chewing on his sandwich. The atmosphere was calm, and it just felt…..nice.

* * *

 

Eren continued to visit the pole on a daily basis for the next week, just talking to it, sharing meals with it, and just sitting sharing silence contently with it. One day Jean had been especially annoying, and Eren was hoping to vent his frustrations to his newest companion, only to discover that Poley wasn’t there when he walked in the room, right where it should be, safe and sound...

He had to find it.

He jogged over to the boy’s dorms to find Armin engrossed in book on his bed.

“Armin! Do you know where Poley- I mean the pole is?” He tried to ask calmly, though he was lightly panting from attempting to get here so quick, plus his nervousness wasn’t helping either. Armin raised an eyebrow in suspicion, but decided not to question him about it just yet.

“I disabled it this morning. Why?” Armin replied slowly, a calculating gaze set into his face.

“I just wanted to set up a new bet and then make Jean dance on it as punishment. Do you know where it is?” Eren had always been terrible at lying, but he hoped with all his might that just this once Armin wouldn’t comment on it. It must have worked.

“It’s in the supply closest next to the room it was in-”

“Okay thanks Armin bye” He managed to say before rushing off to re-claim Poley.

* * *

 

It took him half an hour and hundreds of muffled curses to re-attach Poley. Eren stroke it lightly and pressed his forehead against it. He caressed the soft, smooth, cold metal with soft kisses.

“Promise not to do that to me again Poley, okay? Promise not to leave me like that. Promise not to vanish like…” He choked up on the last bit, and embraced the pole tightly as he cried silent tears, willing the pole to never leave his side again.

* * *

 

It first started as secret night-time visits; Eren would sneak out of the dorms to spend the night with his sweetheart and lover. Soon however, Armin noticed the nocturnal activities that occurred and when he resolved to find out what was happening he saw Eren and the pole cuddled up together, naked and embracing each other after some serious grinding. Word naturally got out and before long the entirety of the barracks crowded there every other night. At first Eren had demanded that they all ‘Get the hell out because you’re ruining my alone time with Poley!’, but after they had persisted, as well as stuck a few notes down Eren’s pants, he had given up and decided to let them have their way. _‘Let them watch and be jealous that they can never have anything like me and Poley have.’_

Eren grasped tightly at his lover, the sudden coldness of the metal gave him anxious goosebumps. He circled one scantily clad leg around Pole and gasped as he felt more of that cold steel he had fallen in love with. He caressed at it gently, whispering soft nothings at it as he savoured every moment of sweet contact. Soon however the lust between the two became too overwhelming, causing Eren to kick off his black boots and fling away his brown jacket. He was now only left in straps that snaked across his soft skin, over his pert rose buds and into his brown booty shorts that could be barely be described as a single piece of cloth.

Whistles and shouts surrounded the couple as the crowd began to toss in wads of money and even a peeled potato. At the cheer of the rowdy bunch Armin ran in and squirted oil all over Eren and Pole-chan, covering every bit of bare skin and metal he could see. He desperately urged to smear the oil all over Eren, kneading it into his muscles though he was far too shy and so retreated back into the crowd.

Now Eren began to circle his whole body around the pole, caressing at the slick, smooth Pole-chan. His fingers traced delicate swirls while his legs slid up and down that metal rod oh so tenderly. At times he could feel the cold steel brush against his nether regions, causing him to blush and his rose buds to harden even more. He climbed halfway up the pole, his body always in tight contact with his lover. In doing so he kicked out one of his legs thus uncovering what his booty-short cloth was sneakily hiding. A roar of whistles and cheers arose as the audience could see his naughty side ‘coming out’.

He turned himself so that his back was to Pole-chan and slowly slid down the oiled up metal rod. His cheeks clenched around it to slow himself even more. Though he was meant to seduce the audience his sweaty face was overcome by the feel of the rod sliding across his tight butt. His brown shorts were now fully tented while his nipples were rock hard and showing through the straps of his manoeuvre gear.

Eren lathered the slick pole with kisses and caresses as he moaned and mewled at the intense pleasure his lover covered him in.

“You always know how to touch me Poley-chan,” he whispered audibly, “Please... please more...”. The cheering of the crowd was drowned out by the pure lust these two shared in rubbing their oiled bodies together. “I... I’m ready Pole-chan...” he announced finally, detaching the pole, sliding it across his sweaty muscles and letting it constantly rub his throbbing dick. As he was bringing the end of the rod tantalizingly close to his nether region Armin stepped in once again to lather them in oil (this time accidentally brushing against the twitching penis).

Pole-chan teased at Eren’s tight opening, circling round and round with its round metal tip. “C-c’mon Poley... stop teasing me!” he pleaded sweetly, as though that was all he ever wanted and needed in life. Answering his pleas Jean slowly pushed Poley in, inch by inch filling him with that thick hunk of metal. Suddenly Eren screamed with a mix of pain and pleasure as the pole pushed hard against his prostrate. “MORE!” he yelled, masturbating with one hand and pulling Poley-chan in and out, always hitting the same spot over and over and over.

His movements became more rigorous as he yearned for more of his lover and soon he was near climaxing. “I’M GONNA COME!” he yelled loudly as he shot out a Titan sized load, drenching Armin in his thick white seed. A moment of silence passed while he panted, exhausted by that thorough fucking after which he collapsed to the floor, Poley still deep inside him where he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> I just.......*hides in mushroom corner for the rest of her life*


End file.
